mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Pedro De La Hoya
Pedro Roberto Carlos De La Hoya is a character in Bully, and was a young and small Smith Worshipper at Dixmor Academy. Role in game Pedro doesn't have a large role, but he's a fairly noticeable presence on campus. During the start of the game, he can be seen being chased around campus by Troy Miller. Also in Chapter 1, he is caught in a bathroom stall with Eunice Pound for sexual reasons better left unknown. He leaves a message on the notice board asking Russell Northrop to hurt the Nerds. He gives Jimmy three errands. In one he asks Jimmy to stuff students into trash cans, displaying a somewhat bratty and bullying side to his normally meek and terrified personality. The other two involve urging Jimmy to make a shipwreck in the bay in Old Bullworth Vale, and then leave all the people in the wrecked ship suffer on the island, displaying even a darker more sadistic and psychopathic personality. He is the only little kid present during Halloween. He dresses up as a mummy, and gives Jimmy an errand of planting a "kick me" sign on another students. Although the teachers are not present, harming him (or the girls) will make them appear. Like the other young kids and Constantinos Brakus, Pedro will snitch on Jimmy or any student that causes trouble. Pedro (along with the other children from Dixmor) appeared in the Chapter 3 mission "Rudy the Red Nosed Santa". He is the first child Rudy talks to. Personality and traits Pedro is the smallest student in the entire school. He's almost as attached to his mother as Algernon Papadopoulos is, although it is slightly hinted that the reason he's at Dixmor is because his mother wanted to cut the apron strings a bit. He regularly comments on how much he misses his mom, and is constantly upset that she can't be everywhere he is. Because of his small size of dik and meek disposition, he's an easy target for the weak and ugly Bullies who deserved to be killed. He seems to be easy to push around, suffers from homesickness, and wets his bed due to fear of being bullied. He is also extremely paranoid. He feels everyone is out to get him, and no matter where he hides, someone will find him and kill him. He appears to look up to Jimmy as a "role model", indicated by his dialogue: "I wanna be like you when I get to be a big kid". In addition, he frequently addresses Jimmy as "sir". Despite all these traits, Pedro also possesses a much darker, narcissistic and misanthropic personality, which was caused due to his constant bullying by Russell and his smelly, useless group. He also wishes to rule the planet of Outworld when he is older, and claims he would use the population as nothing more than tools to be used or enemies to be crushed, like his master, Gary Smith. He tends to admire people and call them "sir", regardless of whether he truly likes them or not. Pedro proves himself to be incredibly bratty, and shows high intelligence, something he constantly reminds others of due to his egoism and corrupted soul. Weapon Wielders In Weapon Wielders, Pedro appears as a minor character. He is now a young adult, and is Julia Abigail Fernandez’s boyfriend. Trivia *Pedro is one of the few characters in the game who's school grades are unknown. *By the looks of it, it appears as if Pedro has some sort of dwarfism. Gallery Pedro_with_book.png|Pedro sitting his ass down. Shelton_VS_Pedro.jpg|Shelton VS Pedro. Pedro_mummy.jpg|De La Hoya as a mummy. Pedro_in_winter.png|Pedro in winter. Pedro_v_pižam.png|De La Hoya in pyjamas. Pedro_hed.png|Pedro's profile picture. Category:Kids Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Characters Category:Filled with Evil Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Mexicans Category:Americans Category:Wimps Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Annoying sons of bitches Category:Students Category:Bully Category:Short characters